Cela avait si bien commencer
by Mey51
Summary: j'ai aucune idées pour décrire cette histoire... /GIRIPAN/


***se prend un mur* ..za m'ppredra a zoué à zhineu . Mireum...**

**Ze suis de retour, pour vous joué un mauvais tour, nya, voici la tit soeur que j'avais promise. Vous m'escuserez j'ai écris la fin en vitesse. A part ça, je pas eut la brillantisime idée de faire un manga ou les pays sont personnifiés... et je teins à remercié ma professeur de français qui a bien voulut corriger les fautes et les phrases mal tournées, et aussi ma félie qui me fait de la pub. en tout dernier lieux je passe le bonjour et le calin à:**

**_Sovay, Roro, Sey-chan, Neko(sushi), Sachiko, Crown, Slava, love-hetalia, the super hero Amé, et... désoler pour eux que j'oublie.**

**BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE!**

* * *

11h43 Kiku était en retard il devait faire les courses de la semaine mais il n'avait pas l'intention de courir au milieu de tout le monde en kimono. Sachant que son magasin ferme à midi pile et qui lui faut 40 minutes allé/retour depuis chez lui à la superette, il commençait à se dire qu'aller au restaurant et faire ses courses après ce ne serait pas trop grave. Le japonais se mit donc en quête d'un restaurant de ramens ou encore de sushis. Il observait les alentours, quand soudain, il reconnut l'enseigne de son magasin au fond d'une petite allée. Il y entra d'un pas assez vif espérant avoir le temps de faire ses courses. Il accélérait, l'enseigne se rapprochait de plus en plus il courait quand un de ses pied heurta une brique. L'espace d'un instant, tout devint jaune et juste après, il touchait une tige verte du bout de son nez. Se relevant de sa chut, Kiku se trouvait face à un tournesol, ou plutôt un jardin rempli de tournesols.

-« Bonjour. »

Le japonais se tourna vers cette voix : c'était un homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs portant une très grande écharpe rose qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Malgré cela, il était incontestable que cette personne avait un air très enfantin.

-« Euh…je suis désolé de m'être introduit chez vous mais j'espérais pouvoir rejoindre le magasin juste derrière. »

-« …A moins que tu ne veuilles escalader cinq mètres de grillage, c'est pas le bon chemin. »

-« Mais, je n'ai absolument plus rien à manger chez m… »

-«Viens manger chez moi. »

Le ton employé par l'autre relevait plus de l'ordre que de la proposition, mais l'expression de son visage n'avait pas bougé.

Kiku avait très faim, il le suivit donc dans une maison assez coquette… d'extérieur seulement l'état des murs laissait franchement à désirer : ils devaient êtres blancs à l'origine mais étaient rendus gris et marrons par endroits à cause de moisissures. Quoi que, avec un tapis couleur émeraude et des meubles de style anciens et d'une couleur entre l'acajou et le vermeille cela donnait un style assez indéfinissable, mais un style tout de même.

Il observait toujours la pièce lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celle-ci était ouverte Kiku n'eut besoin que de faire quelques pas pour découvrir une adorable petite chose étendue là : un chat. Un magnifique représentant de la race féline, blanc avec de grosses taches grises se trouvait là, étalé sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air.

-« Excusez moi est ce que ce chat est à vous ? »

-« Hum… effectivement mais c'est loin d'être mon préféré. Il ne se lève même pas pour chasser, et à peine pour manger. Je vais préparer le repas reste ici. »

Après que l'autre ai refermé la porte, Kiku reporta son attention sur le chat. Ce qu'il aimait ces petites bêtes. Il avait lui aussi son Tama, qu'il adorait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait lui racheter des croquettes.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par une petite force exercé sur son kimono : le chat s'était réveillé et avait mit une patte griffue sur son habit.

-« Miaa. »

-« Oh.. tu es coincé ! »

A peine la patte retirée su issu, le chat vient se frotter contre Kiku en continuant à miauler. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras en lui faisant quelques caresses mais il sentit très rapidement plusieurs points ronds appuyés sur son torse. Il reposa alors le petit être en le regardant dans les yeux et quels drôles d'yeux pour un chat : verts olive fumée ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils semblaient tristes !

-« Que cherches-tu à me dire ? »

L'animal descendit du rebord de fenêtre et alla gratter à la porte.

-« Tu veux que je sorte ? »

-« Nya .. »

Sans réfléchir, le japonais alla ouvrir cette porte et se retrouva nez-nez avec le blond.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Euh..rien…j..je…votre chat voulait sortir. »

-« …Je vois. Tiens ! C'est ton repas. »

Dit le maître des lieux en mettant un plateau de force dans les mains de son invité.

-« Désolé de vous déranger mais… est-ce que vous auriez des baguettes ? »

-« …Je vais voir ça. »

« Merci beaucoup »

Dès qu'il fut reparti, Kiku posa le plateau sur la table et ouvrir la porte de nouveau la porte. Le chat l'attendait et se mit à courir : Kiku le suivit et reconnut ce passage c'est celui qu'il avait emprunt pour arriver ici. Ses soupçons furent confirmés le félin l'avait conduit à la porte d'entrée.

-«Tu veux que je parte d'ici ? »

-« Miaou. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

Il venait de poser cette question mais il réalisa qu'il parlait à un chat et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre !

Bien que… En regardant de plus près, le chat avait l'air inquiet mais regardait ailleurs.

Kiku se retira sur le côté et eut le temps de voir un éclair métallique le loupé de peu.

-« Tu vas quelque part ? »

Il leva les yeux pour voir la personne qui l'avait invité dans cet endroit, toujours un sourire aux lèvres mais ses yeux dégagés une lueur entre la folie et manque maladif.

Sans perdre un instant, le japonais ouvrir la porte.

-« Monte »

Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais la maison s'élevait très haut. Mais notre héros se trouvait déjà les deux pieds dans le vide et retenu de chuter par la simple poignée de porte. Soudain Kiku vit le chat sauter dans le vide il avait très peur il ne voyait pas le sol.

Une voix enfantine vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-« Tu sais, il y a de gros risques que tu meurt si tu essayes de t'échapper. »

Subitement la voix devint plus grave mais toujours avec une certaine innocence.

-« C'est vraiment pitoyable comme mort. Mieux vaut mourir entre les mains d'un expert. »

Cette fois-ci, la voix était devenue rauque, un rien sensuel et toujours enfantine.

-«Pourquoi pas maintenant ?»

Kiku était trop stressé pour réfléchir, mais malheureusement pour lui il comprenait. Il entendit le bruit d'un tissu que l'on claque fort. C'était sûrement la fin pour lui… Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son locuteur, il fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Peut-être pour que sa mort soit plus douce… il n'en savait rien.

Soudain la maison se secoua de gauche à droite! A la dernière secousse il ouvrit les yeux et vit une longue étoffe rose disparaitre dans les fondations de la maison…_Les fondation ?_

Le japonais arriva à voir le sol il devait être à moins d'un mètre de celui-ci. Il lâcha la poignée et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans cette crevasse. La première chose qu'il vit c'est un immense tronc rouge avec des anneaux plié à un endroit et le chat se trouvait sur cette pliure. Il le prit presque immédiatement dans ses bras, il aurait tant aimé lui dire merci, mais il était encore trop tétanisé pour ouvrir la boche. Tandis qu'il serrait le petit être contre lui il entendit des clappements, des applaudissements et, peu après, la voix douce et enfantine de la personne que Kiku avait vu tomber dans ce cratère.

-« Bravo! Tu es la première personne qui s'en soit sorti toute seule! Pour l peine je ne te pourchasserai pas. »

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger.

-« MAOUN ! »

Un rappel à l'ordre ? Mais pourquoi ? Ah! Oui, c'est vrai !

Kiku courut de toutes ses forces en dehors de cette allée maudite. Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes pour retourner dans se rue. Il reprenait son souffle quand entendit des pas dans sa direction : ce n'était que des collégiennes. Il souffla un bon coup ce cauchemar était passé. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait juste rêvé…

-«Nyaa »

Quelque chose bougeait entre ses bras le chat ! Il l'avait gardé serré contre lui tout ce temps. Comme Kiku trouvait adorable l'animal dans ses bras ! Et tellement spécial avec ces drôles de prunelles. Qu'elles pouvaient êtres belles, mais ses pupilles étaient en train d'envahir cette jolie couleur. Il leva donc le félin pour que ses iris soient assez fins pour voir cette couleur olive, si envoûtante.

-« Arigato gozaïmasu watashi no chiisai neko-chan » (merci beaucoup mon petit chat)

Il posa ses lèvres sur la truffe du chat en toute innocence comme pour satisfaire un désir de tendresse.

Le japonais ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa à cet instant : il sentait toujours des brindilles d'une immense finesse entre ses doigts. Par contre il ne sentait plus du tout le poids de l'animal, et cette petite truffe mouillée s'était métamorphosée en une ouverture très chaleureuse.

Kiku ouvrit les yeux et retomba sur les orbes vertes, mais elles n'étaient plus divisées en deux par de minces traits noirs, mais deux point au centre de chaque œil les remplacés.

Recula pour découvrir qu'il ne tenait plus un petit être vivant, mais que ses mains étaient posées sur des cheveux couleurs chocolat noirs.

Il ne rêvait pas, il se trouvait en face d'un homme.

* * *

**La suite arrivera un jour, soyez en certain. Bon sinon, si vous arrivez à retrouver le conte que j'ai emprunter pour caractérisé Ivan, vous me l'dites^J^.**

**voilà, j'espere que c'est pas un peu trop hors sujet, vous inquiétez pas, je vais plus faire apparaitre mon nii-chan (faut bien que les protagonistes soit en vie).**  
**Allez, à la prochaine!**


End file.
